


He Was a Friend if Mine

by YeehawBuckaroo



Series: Back to Brokeback Mountain [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: Angst, Camping, Cowboys, Crying, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hiding in the Closet, Hugging, Kissing, LGBTQ, Lots of Crying, Love, M/M, Romance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: Ennis, still devastated by Jack’s death, considers a different path
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Series: Back to Brokeback Mountain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	He Was a Friend if Mine

“Jack, I swear.”

Ennis brought Jack’s shirt up to his nose, filling his head with his late lover’s scent.

“Oh, Jack.” Ennis fell to the floor, keeping the shirt at a tight embrace. Tears running down his cheeks as he collapsed in a depressive state.

“Tell you what. We coulda had a good life t’gether, a fuckin’ real good life. Had us a place of our own... but you didn’t WANT it Ennis!”

Ennis cried more, increasing his grip on the tear soaked shirt. His thoughts raced and memories echoed.

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts consume him.

“I wish I knew how to quit you”

“Then, why don’t you? Why don’t you just let me be, huh? Cuz of you Jack I’m like this...I’m... nothin’, I’m... nowhere...”

Jack looked over to Ennis, attempting to hug him, but failed as he pushes him off. “Get the FUCK OFF ME!”

Jack retried, embracing him tighter. They both knelt sobbing, holding onto eachother.

“Damn you, Ennis.”

“I honestly cannot stand this anymore, Jack.” Ennis cried, holding onto his man tighter than before.

“I... I...”

“Is okay, Ennis...”

“I can’t stand this anymore... I...”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jack rubs his back, comforting the other man.

“I love you... Jack, I wan’ be with you... Its just...” Ennis sniffles, “I can’t stand knowin’ ... knowin’ that...” Ennis keeps sobbing and can hardly talk.

“Shhh, I know.” Jack keeps on, comforting his man. “People... they don’ like two guys like us, you know... but I love you.”

He faces Ennis, caressing his cheek, wiping his tears. “I can’t live without you... fuckin’ can’t stop thinking about you... Ennis. I wanna make this work. I wanna make us work.” He smiles to the blonde man.

Jack continues embracing him tightly.

“Jack...” Ennis brushing the back of Jack’s hair, “I wanna stay like this.”

They got up, Ennis wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Jack... I wanna live with you, but... I keep stopping myself from wanting that... my father showed me once, what happens to guys like us...” He says, caressing Jacks cheek. “I don’ wanna see you getting beat up.”

“We’ll be fine, s’long as we stick together, nothin’ll stop us.” Jack smiled, encouraging to lighten up Ennis’ mood. “Y’know what?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s stay like this. We can build our own little place here... ‘n live t’gether, without the judgement of some.”

Ennis smiled, looking around then at his love, nodding his head. “Yes.” He quickly jumps to his lover hugging him tightly. “Yes!” He cried. Jack starts celebrating with laughter and places a kiss at his lover’s cheek, before Ennis turns and places a kiss on his lover’s lips, passionately making out under the setting sun.

“I uhh...” Jack stuttered nervously “I gotcha somethin’”

Jack takes his man’s hand, kissing it before placing a golden ring on his finger.

Ennis gasped at the sight of a golden ring on his finger. The sight alone made him tearfully joyed. Jack, content of his reaction, hugged his lover tight before placing a kiss on his lips.

Together they lain under the already moonlit skies. Under the million sparkling stars.

“So, uh, how’ve you been?” Ennis asked

“Well... hmm... I couldn’t stop thinking about you. My wife took me to a party with this other couple. This guy, Randall, was tryna... y’know... he wanted to go fishing with me... but I never agreed... I kept thinking about you... Us together...”

Ennis turned from the sky to face his partner, who already was admiring him.

“You love me that much, huh?

Jack nodded his head, “Yeah...”

Ennis smiled and brought himself closer to the other man. “C’mere!” He says, placing his hand on the back of Jack’s head, brushing his brown hair, while their lips interlocked.

“Ennis?”

“Hmm?” Ennis looked at his lover’s fire-lit handsome face.

Jack took Ennis’ hand, kissed it, then placed it around his body. He let it all happen, and stayed in position.

Ennis latched onto his man tighter, kissing his neck from behind.

“Ennis... I love you...”

“I love you Jack...”

They felt so comfortable and warm, even against the cold air, their heat radiates from their bodies. The comfort was relaxing, Ennis closes his eyes.  
———

Ennis felt the warm morning sunlight shining on his face, waking him up.

He looks around to see that he’s back inside his little trailer, rolled up on the floor, still tightly latched onto Jack’s shirt. His eyes were red and swollen.

“Jack...” he felt increasing pressure within his eyes. “C’mon Jack...”

He sat up, accepting that it was just a dream, bringing up the shirt to his face, before embracing it tightly before placing it back.

“Huh?” He gasped, pleasantly surprised. He looked at his left hand to see a golden ring placed on his ring finger. He admired it closely and noticed a name carved on it: Jack, written in script.

He smiled, kissing his ring, then looked to the sky through his window.

”I love you, Jack Twist.”


End file.
